


The Feudal Lord and the Handmaiden

by Opalsong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (that are mostly porn), (with excerpts of narrative), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Assassin - Freeform, Feudal Lord AU, M/M, Not!Fic, Prostitution, Slavery, handmaiden au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: 1.	Yuri sees his husband-to-be ride up and thinks,Oh shit.  I am so fucked.2.	Yuri seethes in rage at the sight of the “gift” their neighbours brought to buy his peace.  A slave.  And a mistreated one at that.3.	Yuri gazes at the Lord beside him.  This is the only Lord that JJ treats for peace instead of trying to conquer.  This is Yuri’s future.





	1. Scenario 0: The Tale of Two Lords

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a separate scenario. I just realized that I didn't do one with both of them Handmaidens.....
> 
> Entirely unbeta'd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Both Feudal Lords + arranged Marriage)

There are two, ways to go about this; no, three if you want to include the “they are both Lords and arranged marriage *jazz hands*” scenario.  So here goes:

The marriage is to stop a war I assume.  Which means that Otabek’s family (lead by his sister) and Yuri’s family (lead by Victor) are fighting L The war is obviously too costly so they seek to stop it via diplomacy.  For this scenario to work, neither Yuri or Otabek can be actual Lords (making this not AT ALL the scenario requested… welp); they are both second children (also this is a Feudal system where women can inherit because I said so). 

So for some reason Otabek’s sister and Victor decide to marry the two men (maybe this needs to not produce rival heirs? Or maybe this is a world with mpreg or where surrogates are widely accepted *shrug*).  In any case, MARRIAGE.

Both Yuri and Otabek are resigned to this.  Both assumed they would eventually have political marriages anyway.  They probably bang on their wedding night because it is expected (also because HAVE YOU SEEN HIM HE IS SMOKING HOT!!!).  Over time they become friends and then real lovers and generally work their way to a real marriage.

In the meantime, Otabek is living with Yuri & Victor (because they are the more powerful family I think? Or maybe because Yuri was younger?).  He never really loses ties with his family though.  The point of the marriage was an alliance so Victor encourages this.   Then something happens to Otabek’s sister- WAIT even better:

There is this other Lord that is threatening both families. (Maybe that Lord had kidnapped Yuuri. – Yuuri was in the process of assassinating the Lord & rescuing himself when Victor came charging in, ruining all his plans)  So because of this alliance, Otabek’s sister and Victor team up and smash this Lord’s forces and take over the territory.  But what to do with it? They don’t want to divide it (no good place? Neither family can handle more territory right now?) so they have a dilemma.  Until Yuri is like, “Why the fuck don’t we take this over? You keep trying to get me to rule more.” And it is perfect.

Yuri and Otabek rule the territory together and they are T E R R I F Y I N G.


	2. Scenario 1: The Second Son and the Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yuri is the slightly spoiled second son of a Feudal Lord & Otabek is the devoted Handmaiden)

But if you want to go with the “Feudal Lord-Handmaiden” AU there are two ways to go about it.

Okay, fair warning, no one is actually a feudal Lord in this one either; Yuri is the slightly spoiled second son.  Victor is the very spoiled heir. (I’m also picturing more like Egypt than Feudal Japan but I’ll try and keep it vague enough that either will work.)

Yuri knows he never be the lord but he takes his responsibilities as back up heir very seriously.  He is going to be the best at whatever scraps Victor throws him dammit! And more than that, Yuri is in charge of their military force and with him in charge their territory is expanding.  Yuri is terrifying on the battlefield; he may be young but his battle prowess is bordering on genius.  He is also charismatic enough to command and skilled in combat to take any duels issued.  Suffice it to say that with Yuri at the helm of the army, many of their neighbours would rather attempt to sway Victor into signing peace treaties than try and fight (Victor acts like an idiot but he is a shark at the negotiating table.  Some fellow Lords have gone away thinking that maybe it would have been better to try to fight. Then they see Yuri practicing with the army and figure out they were screwed either way)

One of their neighbours comes for one of these peace talks and brings a “gift” for Yuri – a “handmaiden”.  This is meant to be an insult because Otabek is a) male and b) not anything like a handmaiden should look like/act like.  He is muscular and solid, he over with power instead of grace.  He is beautiful though, even in the ill-fitting dress and terribly applied make-up.  Otabek’s eyes strike Yuri and he is taken by him.  (The neighbours got him as a slave on the their journey and have no idea what they are giving up.) 

Yuri doesn’t want to look weak or give ground so he not only accepts but tells Otabek to be ready to begin his duties at the peace talks in two days.

Otabek returns the favour of Yuri’s acceptance (he is well aware what would have happened to him had Yuri refused) by taking his duties UTTERLY SERIOUSLY.  (He hunts down Mila (head handmaiden to Victor & Yuri’s mother) and gets a crash course in how to dress to maximize his looks, how to act, how to perform all the duties, …and how to kill someone with a sewing needle.  Otabek didn’t expect that last one but will accept that knowledge with pleasure.)

Two days later Otabek shows up at Yuri’s side during the diplomatic talks looking every inch the part.  His skin looks smooth and soft, as if he’d been pampered his entire life; his hair is cut into an undercut that makes his face even more striking and highlights his cheekbones and strong eyebrows.  He has expertly applied make up; his eyes are lined and they are even more striking than before and his lips look wet and freshly kissed.  He’s wearing draped fabric that lends his muscular soldier’s body a softness and curves that he didn’t have the previous day and he moves in such a way to make it swish and _nearly_ reveal bit of himself that shouldn’t be on public display.  The visiting Lords just about swallow their tongues.  Yuri stamps down his reaction (which honestly would be to either swallow his tongue or throw Otabek over the table and fuck him right there to show the Lords what their “insult” has done) and just smirks smugly at the rest of the table.

Yuri had honestly only meant to keep him as a handmaiden for the length of the diplomatic visit (because their family doesn’t keep slaves in general and Otabek really looked like he’d be better hired on as a soldier than as a handmaiden) but he is so great at his job (he can wrangle Yuri into meetings that he’d never go to otherwise, he looks fantastic at Yuri’s side, and he can protect Yuri from just about anything) and he is quickly becoming Yuri’s only true friend so after the Peace Talks Yuri frees him and then immediately offers him the job for real.

Otabek once kills an assassin with a sewing needle (he’s been working on his needlepoint – a requirement of handmaidens) in front of Yuri and Yuri nearly embarrasses himself with how into it he is.

They are so SOOOOOOOO slow to get together in this scenario.

_Yuri didn’t need Mila’s very direct talk about fucking servants and the inherent power imbalance in that to know that acting on his growing crush on Otabek would be a bad idea.  Otabek is incredibly serious about doing his job properly (though he does have a wicked sense of humour under that dutifulness that is part of why Yuri is so gone on him) and Yuri is sure that if Otabek got even the slightest hint that Yuri wanted intimacy that Otabek would do it out of duty which would not be okay (and isn’t what Yuri wants anyway).  He squashes his feelings down.  He’ll get over it.  And even if he doesn’t, Yuri isn’t about to ruin his only real friendship to get laid._

_Otabek doesn’t quite know how he got here, sitting outside the bathing chambers while Yuri bathes, with Phichit pestering him about his feelings.  It is the Phichit part Otabek doesn’t understand.  The sitting outside the bath instead of being in there helping had begun about a year ago.  The last time Otabek had bathed Yuri, he had ended up kneeling in front of his Lord and looking at Yuri’s cock – flushed and erect.  Otabek had wanted nothing more than to continue his washing and pay this part of his Lord special attention and follow his hands with his mouth until Yuri was overcome with bliss and relaxed into the heat of the bath.  He had managed to restrain himself.  He and Yuri had an awkward conversation about bathing later that day and they both agreed that one of the other servants would help Yuri bathe from then on._

_Otabek listened to the splashing and kept his eyes on the halls, watching for threats.  Phichit just kept talking, trying to get Otabek to act on his deep devotion to Yuri._

They do eventually get their act together.  (This might involve an INTERVENTION on Victor and Yuuri’s parts.  It is so embarrassing for everyone. SO embarrassing.)  After that, well basically nothing changes except that now they fuck ALL THE TIME.

Otabek wears all the “handmaiden clothes” (dresses and robes and skimpy dancing outfits) and makes them work.  The dichotomy between his muscles and the delicate clothes drive Yuri around the bend and also somehow make Otabek look more dangerous.

Otabek sits at Yuri’s side for court, eyes downcast, needlepoint in hand and on first glance many new attendees giggle at the sight of all those muscles being used for such delicate work but then he shifts and the hem of his dress lifts the slightest bit and they become green with jealousy that Yuri managed to acquire such a gorgeous handmaiden (and one that can so obviously protect him).  Veterans of the court know that as dangerous as Yuri is (and that, my friend, is H E L L A dangerous) Otabek is more dangerous still.  And he will do it in make up and a dress and look fantastic while you die.


	3. Scenario 2: The Bared Fist and Sheathed Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Otabek the Stoic Lord and Yuri the Enticing Handmaiden)

Finally! A scenario where someone is actually a feudal Lord.  Also where nothing dubious happens to get them into the scenario!

First some general background shit I made up when world building this:  Handmaidens are a combo of personal assistant, courtesan, & bodyguard/assassin.  Yuri decides he wants to be a handmaiden (“like Victor!”) at age five.  By age sixteen he is a working handmaiden. 

[Option info that I came up with when figuring out why Yuri needed to run Otabek’s court: Otabek is the first born of a feudal Lord.  The Lord’s wife dies (possibly due to poisoning or sabotage).  A woman seduces the Lord & gets him to fall in love with her before betraying him.  The only reason that she is not killed is because she is pregnant.  She gives birth to a Otabek’s first half sister.  Later the Lord remarries for politics (though he becomes good friends with his wife) and Otabek gets 2 more sisters.  Both the Lord and Lady die in a horse-related accident.  Otabek’s youngest sisters are about 5 when he meets Yuri.]

Yuri meets Otabek at a diplomatic event of JJ’s (Yuri is working someone else at the time)

_Yuri walks into the courtyard; his mistress is with a lover at the moment and sent him away.  The lover wasn’t vetted but she felt her guards could do a better job protecting her than Yuri could. Yeah right.  He stands beside a dark haired man who, if Yuri’s memory for nobility is correct (which it always is), is Lord Otabek.  Yuri makes sure to stand so the light from the torches flickers over him pleasingly.  He knows he looks soft and vulnerable and pretty.  Otabek looks over the dimly light garden silently, not acknowledging Yuri’s presence and yet Yuri knows the Lord is focused on him._

_“I remember the first time I saw you,” the Lord finally says.  Yuri is startled.  Not by the noise, he is way too fucking well trained for that, but by the words.  He’s never met this man before.  He would know if he had, Lord Otabek was infamous.  The Lord’s eyes crinkle slightly, as if smiling at Yuri’s ignorance._

_“I was ten years old and accompanying my parents to my first [ball].  You were there, the child of our host’s handmaiden.  You had the eyes of a soldier.”  Yuri wants to curse his younger self.  Handmaidens were supposed to be pretty decorations that only revealed themselves as they struck (and sometimes not even then). “You still do.  You hide it well but…”  The Lord trails off and Yuri glances over to see him looking at Yuri in frank appreciation.  For once in his life Yuri isn’t sure if that appreciation is for his beauty or his second set of skills._

_It is that moment that Yuri decides to terminate his current contact and work for this man instead.  This man will use him to his fullest, every ability will be exercised.  Yuri shivers in excitement.  Otabek offers his [overcoat], the fucker._

Yuri offers his contract to Otabek and he accepts.

_And Otabek does use Yuri.  Yuri accompanies him to diplomatic meetings, to his court (what there is of it and fucking seriously, Yuri has to basically run the guy’s household.  To be fair to him, Otabek is very, VERY good at running his territory and also very good at defending it.  And his oldest sister (still a good 4 or 5 years younger than Otabek) has her hands full trying to raise their younger half-sibs.  And she wants to be a warrior anyway so she spends all her free time on that and not on the court.  So Yuri ends up building up Otabek’s court.), not onto the battlefield because Yuri is a delicate fucking flower okay (it isn’t his battlefield), and pretty much everywhere else.  He “gifts” Yuri to a couple of people he wants dead.  Yuri’s never felt so in tune with his employer.  He just really wishes that Otabek would use him in the bedroom too.  Not that Otabek sleeps with anyone that Yuri can tell.  Yuri sleeps in his bed but Otabek never even looks like he wants to touch Yuri for sex or comfort.  (Yuri is always mindful that he is the last defense while Otabek is sleeping so he doesn’t even try to cuddle or any of that shit.)_

_The first time Otabek fucks him is as an intimidation tactic.  Normally Yuri sits on Otabek’s lap when supplicants approach him as a warning and enticement – a symbol of both oppression and luxury.  For this meeting, Otabek wants something more; the people he was meeting with are a group of highly organized bandits that had ignored all diplomatic gestures and warnings to stop.  Yuri agrees that Otabek needs something extra to really ram it into these idiots’ heads that if they don’t stop and go back to their farms Otabek will smite them.  Otabek asks Yuri into his bedroom the evening before the meeting.  The invitation is formal which is fucking weird because Yuri sleeps there every night.  When he gets there, Otabek tells him that he wants Yuri completely marked up (he’s going to look like a used and bruised slave by tomorrow).  Yuri is more than fine with this; he bruises easily and his skin is very pale so it should be easy enough.  Yuri strips, utter at home in his skin.  Otabek circles him for a moment and then leans in and sucks a kiss into his shoulder.  Yuri scoffs because really? That isn’t going to- and Otabek bites down hard.  Yuri cries out a little, mostly at the suddenness, shut up._

_Otabek pulls back and Yuri says “Is that it?” dubiously; before Otabek has a chance to ask anything.  Otabek grins and tosses Yuri onto the bed.  Yuri sees the ropes (not gentle ones) on the frame and grins back.  Yuri raises his hands (actually getting one wrist tied up before Otabek can get onto the bed) and Otabek ties up not only his wrists but his ankles too.  The ropes are tight around his limbs but have long leads to the bed.  Yuri could murder Otabek (not even a figure of speech) without even getting free first.  He tugs on the ropes and feels them dig into his skin._

_Otabek’s eyes darken briefly and then he really starts in.  He bites and sucks teeth marks into Yuri’s skin and bruises hand prints into his hips and thighs.  He reaches up beneath Yuri’s back (Yuri arching to allow him access) and scratches nail marks into it.  When he is done, Yuri looks wrecked.  He feels wrecked too; a sobbing mess, almost-pleading for Otabek to touch his cock.  He isn’t that person.  He doesn’t beg.  Unless his client wants it.  But not on his own, for his own pleasure.  Otabek glances up at him from where he is practically breathing on Yuri’s cock (he is, Yuri can feel it every time Otabek exhales) and Yuri breaks and wraps his legs around Otabek’s head, dragging him into contact.  Otabek laughs against Yuri’s dick and then sucks hi off, pausing to bite more marks into Yuri’s hips.  After, when Yuri is lying there, bruised and spent, Otabek gets up and walks away from the bed.  Yuri can see that he’s hard._

_“I can take care of that for you,” Yuri offers._

_“There is no need,” Otabek says and he walks out of the room. “I trust you can get yourself free,” he calls and Yuri can hear the smirk in his voice the fucker!_

_The next day, Yuri walks into the court in his most revealing clothes, eyes lowered submissively but chin held high to show off the bruising around his neck.  He catches the look on Otabek’s face when he sees them, hungry and a little possessive, and doesn’t think that it was all an act.  Yuri had made sure to make the bruising had some visible finger marks._

_“Yeah?” He murmured to Otabek once he was finally on the Lord’s lap (Otabek grabbing him roughly when he was close enough)._

_Otabek didn’t answer immediately; caught up by court shit.  When he did it was with, “No, actually.  But the idea that’d you’d go that far for me-“ he breaks off the bite into the bruising around Yuri’s throat and Yuri arches into it._

_(The court is so glad Otabek is finally tapping that.  Little do they know that the sexual tension will only increase from here.)_

_(The bandits cave.  The cave so hard.  And won’t tell anyone why.  It adds to Otabek’s mythos)_

They don’t start banging after that.  Yuri tries but is too coy.  He nuzzles at Otabek’s dick as he dresses him and when Otabek asks if he wants to Yuri says that of course he doesn’t and Otabek just fucking takes his boner and leaves.   This happens a couple of times before Yuri finally breaks and admits that yes he wants it.

THEN they bang like rabbits.

Also take over the world

j/k

(not really.  They are only stopped by JJ’s empire on one side and Victor’s empire on the other and the fucking sea on a third.  And Otabek is looking into warships.)

In modern art history classes they study 2 famous paintings of Lord Otabek.  One is done in the style of the Otabek’s territory. Otabek is seated in front of his court and has Yuri draped over his feet like an indolent cat; pampered and dressed in almost nothing, with a pair of tiger ears on his head and a tail draped over his legs.  Common interpretation has the Handmaiden both protecting the Lord and being spoiled by him.  The other is in Byzantinian style (from a famous Byzantinian artist that found themself in Otabek’s territory).  This one is of Otabek on a battlefield.  Hovering behind his shoulder is Yuri; dressed in traditional handmaiden robes and with a halo.  The Handmaiden is pointing at one of the Lord’s enemies and the woman is choking.


End file.
